The Immortal Bender
by BamboozledChickadee
Summary: Okay, side note: I picked the two most influential on the story, there are many more categories that I could have picked. It all started here, why we were chosen, and why we are immortal. We go on the adventure of a lifetime, we meet new friends and enemies. Will this be where we save the world? Or is it where we watch it burn?
1. Readers

Do you think that you are ready to go on this fast-paced adventure? If not, please leave now. You are about to read top secret stories from The Nine themselves! Prepare to live their exciting adventures, it is now too late to leave, keep all hands and feet inside the book at all times. Pull down the safety bar, and into the book you go!

WARNING!~ I am not responsible if you happen to get this wide spreading disease called TheImmortalBenderitus, symptoms may include: talking nonstop about this book for hours, asking people if they are from the world of Avatar, trying to see if someone's eyes glow or change colors, asking twins if one of them is a clone, shouting out quotes from Rebecca at random times, and asking people if they have ever met BamboozledChickadee.

O_O I think I have TheImmortalBenderitus...


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies, or books mentioned in these chapters, sadly. They all belong to their respected owners.**

**Let me know if there are any mistakes on the third person POV thing, remember, I am new at this kind of writing.**

It all started as a normal day, killing a few demons, then going to work at the Pizza Parlor. The four younger kids helped in the kitchen with Cloe, Angel, and Lilly. The other six hybrids did what they could, if the kids worked, then the manager let them earn their stay inside the parlor at night. They were also able to eat, and take showers there.

Then, a man came to us one day while they were all together, and said "It is time to go back". We were bagged and gagged, then we were brought to the cove, the unpopular one. He tossed us into the water.

Katara saw the boy's eyes open in the iceberg and then decided to help him. She grabbed Sokka's hatchet and started to run across to the iceberg. Then a splash was heard, echoing among the icebergs.

Alice opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't tied up anymore. So she waterbended them out of the cold water, making a platform so that they could stand. Soon they surfaced, and she couldn't believe her eyes, right in front of Alice, ten feet away was Katara and Sokka.

_ We are in Avatar!_ She thought. She looked at the iceberg, and realized they hadn't got Aang out yet.

"Who are you girls?" Katara asked in wonder.

"Well, I'm Dawn," Dawn replied.

Alice looked over at Jade and saw that she was giving Dawn the death stare. _Literally_ a death stare, with her power it is. Alice splashed water in Jade's face so that Dawn wouldn't get hurt, Jade looked at her angrily and then her face softened to an apologetic face.

"We are from far away, my name is Rebecca, and these people are my family," Rebecca introduced, gesturing to the rest of us. Alice then makes a pathway with ice so they could get across.

Katara opened her eyes wide and exclaimed, "You're a Waterbender!"

"Yes, and just so you know, we are not teaching you," Angel said coldly. Katniss fell on the ice as they were walking across.

Rebecca ran over to her and asked "Are you okay?" Then she started babbling something about _This is where it started, and this is where it will end._


	3. Chapter 1: Lies & Lives

"Why is she doing that?" Katara asked it worry.

"She sees visions," One of the identical five-year-old little girls replied.

"Of what?" She asked again.

"Of our future and past, she doesn't know what she is saying, someone talks through her, telling us a prophecy," A girl with blond hair and grey eyes replied.

Then a girl with black hair and brown eyes came over to Katara and said, "I'm Jade". She then took Sokka's hatchet and told them, "Stand back". Sokka and Katara backed up, then she hit the ice once, hard, it blew open, she didn't even flinch.

_ Note to self: Don't make Jade mad, _Katara thought

A boy with a glowing eyes came out and fell, Katara and a girl with blond hair and light blue eyes reached for him. I caught him, and the other girl landed on the ice.

"Did you catch him?" She asked while looking right at me.

"Can't you see?" I asked.

"Nope, I bacame blind at the age of three, I have learned to listen, I can tell were things are in the water, but out here...I'm just...blind," She replied.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" I started.

Then Jade started screaming "You never judge Cloe until you know her so don't think she is weak!" Then Jade walked off muttering cuss words, which were clearly not so friendly. The other girls knew to not bother Jade, they knew she wasn't as stable as she let on.

Just then the boy started to open his eyes.

Dawn ran after Jade as she walked across the ice and started screaming, "Hey, you don't know what she was going to say! Can you ever accept that maybe there is such a thing as an apology!?"

"No, can you accept that the world thinks that my friend is weak, and I'm just defending her?" Jade said calmly, and then she started to clutch her head.

Dawn orbed over to Jacklin and said, "Jade is clutching her head and I don't know what to do!"

Jacklin transformed from a casual face to a scared face before you could blink, and soon Jacklin orbed out of sight.

Oh no, Jade is _losing control_! Jade only told Jacklin, and she needs help! Jacklin got there and found that Jade was curled up on the ice clutching her head in pain. She picked her up and orbed her back to everybody else.

"Cloe!" Jacklin screamed.

"What is it?" Cloe asked, feeling her way there.

"Jade has been going insane, she said that sometimes her mind plays tricks on her. Telling her that bad is good, before hand she does this, but it has never been this bad," She answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Little Phoebe.


	4. Chapter 2: A Twin Promise

~Zuko's POV~

I watched as the sun started to go down, and I welcomed the night, my sister loved the night before she died. I decided to go to bed, so I walked to my chambers, and climbed into my bed.

**~Dream~**

** "Black as night hair, and that pale white skin, should I call you Midnight Snow?" Azula mocked the little newborn baby girl. "She has a name, her name is Jade and her twin is Jacklin" I said, defending my little sisters.**

**** I woke up in cold sweat, I got up and decided to see our little prisoner. I walked in there and looked at the girl. She had long light brown hair with icy blue eyes and tanned skin, I have to admit, she was kind of cute. "How are you Rebecca?" I asked, knowing it would make her mad, I needed to know who this 'Rebecca' was. "Fine, I will tell you, she is my twin, happy? I'll say it again, MY NAME IS NIM!" She replied reluctantly. "WHY IS YOUR TWIN SO...KNOWN?" I shouted. "I will not tell you, and I will never tell you!" She said while giving me a stare like no other. Her eyes GLOWED, but still showed pupils, she apparently wanted to hide that, because afterwards she looked nervous.

I felt so sad for her, I almost let her out, I wouldn't mind marrying her...after I capture the Avatar. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked. "Have you ever heard of a Twin Promise?" She asked in reply. "An unbreakable promise until death, I've heard of it" I replied. She smirked. "Why do your eyes glow?" I asked, being curious. "They are always like that, I just try to hide it, they glow brighter when I'm mad" Nim replied slowly.

I wanted to set her free so badly, so I let her out of the jail cell and started letting her roam the ship with her arms tied behind her back. She got to sleep in a bed, I sometimes watched her sleep, I knew I was falling in love. Perhaps someday I will be a prince again and I can give her anything she wants. I kissed her on her forehead before going to sleep.

She woke up with me at her bedside, "Do you want to go find some breakfast and eat together?" I asked. She replied by showing me her bound hands, I agreed to take them off and soon we were off to breakfast.

**Hey people! This is my first try at the romance stuff, I don't like it, but it will make this interesting, very interesting...**


	5. Chapter 3: The Girl In Red

~Jade's POV~

It was hurting me, and I refused its offer, so it hurt me more, Then...I...Gave...Up. I woke up, my friends around me, then I used my powers. _I have lost control! _I thought. It was like a war inside me and I was losing, but when it comes to my friends, I will not lose. I fought back, within a few minutes I was out of power, I passed out.

~Nim's POV~

I was losing my mind, I was telling all my secrets to a stranger, and he treats me as a friend! We were eating breakfast when he asked, "Do you have family other than Rebecca?" "My family is dead, I'm not even sure my sister is alive...your kind took my family away" I replied. He looked like he was about to say something, but couldn't find the words. I had tried to forget that, along with most of my past, then a tear escaped my eyes.

~Christina's POV~

I was looking for food, we haven't had food in two weeks, the money problems were getting worse, I wonder how Jade and the rest are doing. Then a man came up to me and said "It is time to go back". I didn't understand, he bagged and gagged me, then he threw me into the water.

I woke up on a ship of some kind, I was on the deck of the ship, my wrists bound. A girl walked by and I recognized her "Rebecca!" I yelled. "My name is Nim, who did this?" She asked. "I don't know, I woke up here" I replied. She was about to untie me when I heard "STOP" in a raspy voice. Then Zuko walked up to me,_ Avatar? The Last_ _Airbender?_ I thought.

~Zuko's POV~

I walked up to the girl we found in the water, she was wearing red and white clothes. She looked up and I fell in love instantly, _Where are these beautiful girls coming from?_ I thought. I need to stop crushing on girls and find the Avatar, one is older and one younger, WHY AM I FALLING IN LOVE!?


	6. Chapter 4: Love Bound

~Aang's POV~

I watched the strange girls yell at each other and do a bunch of stuff, the one named Rebecca was kind of pretty. I don't know if they are ever going to stop, then finally Jade passes out and they stop fighting. They stopped, and Rebecca nodded her head. "What are you agreeing on?" I asked. "My twin sister called upon me just now, she was in trouble" Rebecca replied, with her eyes glowing brightly. "I thought you said your sister was dead" Lilly said. "I thought she was...her cry for help was directed to me, but, she was aiming in the dark, she thinks I'm dead" Rebecca replied. Then a swirl of white lights developed her, and I believe they called it 'orbing'.

~Zuko's POV~

I was looking at Nim, she was beautiful, and peaceful. That was the only reason I didn't try to kiss her, I wanted someone strong, and active, not afraid to go into a fight. Then that girl appeared on my ship, she looked exactly like Nim, she came straight towards me. "Where is my sister?" She asked with her eyes glowing like a bright fire. "You're Rebecca?" I asked. She looked scared, her eyes turned black, then back to the icy blue glowing eyes. "Rebecca is my name, only speak it when needed, and Tell. Me. Where. My. Sister. Is." She demanded. I stayed silent and then captured her with a special move, and soon she was my prisoner.

She didn't try to hide her glowing eyes, in fact, it looked like she was trying to let me _know_. I kept on confusing them, the one thing that was different was the fact that Rebecca looked like she would fight any time, any day, for any reason. One afternoon I saw Nim walking by and I said "Hi, are we going to get breakfast again?" "Why would I, you left me with my wrists bound, and you thought I couldn't break through them, how cute" She said. "Rebecca? I had you lock up and-" I started. "I'm not just a bender you know, and neither is Nim, she just has a crush on you, she doesn't want to ruin it" She interrupted.

"What is there other than a bender and non-bender?" I asked. "In the future, there is much more, they didn't have benders there, so they stole the best benders and took them to the future" Rebecca replied. "When were you stolen?" I asked. "When I was a baby, when the war started, 100 years ago" She replied with a tear streaming down her beautiful face. "That's impossible" I replied. "Then why do you believe Nim? Everything about her and me are different, there is no one like us, did you ever wonder why?" She asked. I was at a loss for words as a starred into those beautiful glowing eyes.

I was falling in love, with three girls, all of them are beautiful. Will I ever see them happy? Will I ever pick just one? Do they even like me?


	7. Chapter 5: The Pink Colored Eyes

~Rebecca's POV~

I left the deck of the ship, I wasn't going to show weakness to an enemy, so after I was out of view, I let the tears flow. I was falling in love with an ememy! I was chosen to be a leader and I still fall for the wrong guys? I walked over to my sister, she was in her room. She saw the tears coming down my face and asked "Why are you crying?" "I was chosen to be a leader and I'm just...falling in love with the ememy, Zuko. " I looked at my sister, hoping she would give advice, but I was way wrong. "He is mine, you got it, I fell in love with him first, and we can't share everything!" Nim said angrily.

I looked at my twin, I thought we would be twins forever, not sisters forever, sisters fight, twins don't. I looked at her with a tear going down my cheek, then I orbed back to my prison cell. Zuko came by later that day and was surprised to see me in the prison cell instead of roaming the ship. "Why are you in there when you can be somewhere else?" Zuko asked. "Do you know what I've been through in only two days, do you know how much I starved where I came from? Do you know that my twin acts as if I was just a ghost?" I said as tears start flowing from my dangerously glowing eyes.

He looked as if he was slapped in the face for doing something wrong. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say you were doing anything wrong" I apologized. Then I looked into his eyes, I was instantly in love with him, he has struggled as much as I have, he was brave, and he was a natural leader. I did a quick kiss on Zuko's cheek and then I orbed out, he looked shocked. I ended up in Nim's room, I just wanted to make things back to the way they were.

I arrived there and Nim blasted me with a gust of Air. I turned around, and I looked into her eyes, I saw that she just found out, and she is jealous. She then used her anger to her advantage-her eyes were no longer icy blue, now they were red. "Wait, we're sisters! We're twins, and you still fight me over a boy?" I asked. Wrong question to ask, because she suddenly was so angry I thought her eyes would be red forever. She gave all she had, and soon she was out of energy, and I was too. We both passed out.

~Zuko's POV~

I walked into Nim's room and found the twin sisters and the floor, unconscious. I wonder why? Then I saw the melted things around the room, things broken and shattered. I knew there was a fight here, the question is between who? I picked them up, and I put one twin in one room and one twin in the other, just in case the fight was in between them. I decided to wait for Rebecca to wake up, I wonder why did she kiss me on the cheek? Where are they from?

I watched as her eyes started to open, and before I could blink she had her eyes wide and she was getting out of bed. I looked at her eyes, and they were red instead of glowing icy blue eyes. Things started to melt as she looked at them, I get up and try to stop her, but then she turns around with sapphire eyes and my feet freeze in ice.

"Wait, what was that?" I asked, when I asked that her whole body turned to flames. Who are you Rebecca? Why am I falling for you? Where did you come from? The same questions popped into my mind repeatedly, I watched as she opened the door to her sister's room. Oh no...Nim is in danger. I used my Firebending to melt the ice and I walked into Nim's room to see them fighting, apparently they had the same abilities.

Soon they were out of breath, but Rebecca clearly won, I don't know where these girls came from, but I know they didn't spend their whole life here. Then I saw Rebecca get into a Firebending stance, the stance Azula used for lightning. I quickly knocked Rebecca to the side, knowing if I didn't she would kill her own twin. I want to know everything about their past, but I think they already know mine, they sure do act like it.

~Jade's POV~

I got worried about Rebecca, its been three hours since I woke up, and twenty-four hours since she left. I quietly got up and walked away from the group, then I orbed. I ended up on a ship, a metal one, I was spotted shortly, when I used my Firebending they looked surprised. Then Zuko came from behind the guards, he did a hand movement and they all left this part of the ship.

"Where is Rebecca?" I asked right away. "You know her? Are you from another world too?" He asked me in reply. "She told you? That doesn't sound like Rebecca, and yes I am, my name is Jade" I replied. His face softened "You're alive...my mother, Ursa, she said that you and Jacklin died" He said in shock. "You listen to me, I am not from here, I just got sent here by accident, and now I am retrieving Rebecca" I said, my voice rising.

He looked scared now, I wondered if I was triggering my power, and I bet I was. Right now I really didn't care, he was a no good low-life. I used my Firebending and soon he was defeated, he looked up to me and said with a chuckle "You're just like Azula".

I was so angry I tried to use my power, but before I could Rebecca came running over and knocked me away from him. "What's your problem?" I asked. Then I looked at the color of her eyes, they were pink, oh god, she fell in love with Zuko! "No way...you can't be, you are the leader of The Nine" I said, my mind filling with possibilities. "I NEVER wanted to be" She said with extreme anger in her voice. Then she looked at me again with her normal eyes and remembered her birthright.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it that I fell in love, just don't hurt him" She said with a 'can you forgive me?' face. "I won't, as long as I get to at least kick his but for capturing you" I demanded. "Sure, why not?" Rebecca agreed. I went over to Zuko and kicked him in the gut and then decided to look around.

~Katara's POV~

I looked around for the girl that had that freak out-Jade, and I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I saw some paper in her sleeping bag, I decided to look at it.

**Note;**

**Dear Friends,**

** I have gone to find Rebecca, and I will be back soon, I promise.**

**Your Friend,**

**Jade**

**** She left? I couldn't grasp the fact of it, so I decided to go tell the others. "Hey Girls, your friend named Jade left to find Rebecca" I said aloud and when I looked up I saw the were gagged. Then someone tried to gag me so I fought against the person, but soon I was wrapped up like a present.

**Did you like it? I will have more soon, I will try to have longer chapters from now on!**


	8. Chapter 6: The New Prisoner

~Nim's POV~

I walked around the ship, hoping to see if Zuko had any new prisoners since my sister and Jade left. I walked around down there and saw nothing but rats down here, then something bigger than a rat moved in the corner cell. I looked closer, then I saw it was a little girl, what should of been a healthy little girl looked like someone who hasn't eaten for a while. She couldn't be older than five, she had dark brown hair, really dark skin, and blue eyes.

Her clothes were something you would see in the Southern Water Tribe, but the style suggested from the other world. I was going to talk to Zuko about this, I got up there quickly enough. "Zuko, there is a young girl down there with no food, why aren't you feeding her?" I asked. "She is from the Southern Water Tribe, and she is a bender, a Waterbender. They are supposed to be killed if they are from the Southern Water Tribe" He replied.

I ran down the stairs and decided to leave Zuko, even if I had a crush on him. I orbed into the prison cell and grabbed the little girl by her dangerously skinny arm. She understood what was happening, but she was too weak to get up, she was a few hours away from death. I picked her up and orbed her to the Southern Water Tribe where I found someone I didn't expect. My sister and everyone else was there, even Christina.

They all looked at me and then looked down at the little girl. "You look familiar" Katara said, looking a the small child. "What is your name sweety?" Christina asked. "My name is Sky and I'm a little hungry" The little girl said, and it looked like it hurt her to speak. Jade was about to ask something when I interrupted. "Okay, this little girl hasn't eaten in three weeks, can you save the questions for later and make sure she doesn't die of starvation" I said.

Sky smiled in relief, happy she didn't have to say it. She ate pretty quickly, then they asked the basic questions, I tuned them out. Then I heard that she never knew her parents, I knew the feeling too well...

**Sorry that it is so short, I have writers block, but its not that bad of writers block, and I kind of need to update other stories.**


	9. Chapter 7: The Ultimate Team

~Rebecca's POV~

I glanced at Nim repeatedly, I just wish we could be like twins again. I went over next to the water, and all of a sudden, a bunch of girls popped out of the water. I looked again, and then I recognized the people, they were the rest of the Bratz, well the rest that are known. "Carrie!" I shouted gleefully, realizing my friend was in the water. The Waterbenders used their bending to get everyone out of the water. Everyone in the small tribe looked up in surprise, they were looking at the best of the best, the ultimate team.

"Okay, people, I know you just got here, but, I think we should train. There is war going on, and we are going to help stop it!" I shouted for the other Bratz to hear. They seperated into groups rather quickly, then I started training.

~Lilly's POV~

I decided to help Katniss with her weapons for the Bratz that are less powerful or prefer a weapon. She was working on a bow, then she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes in surprise in a few minutes, by then all the Bratz were surrounding her. "What is it?" Rebecca asked. "One of us will die tonight, and our enemies from the other world are coming tonight" Katniss replied with fear in her eyes. "There is more, I can tell by the way your shaking" Jade said. "They are coming to kill us, and whoever stands in their way" Katniss whispered in reply. "It was just a premonition, right?" Cloe asked. "Yes, and no, it was in between, I don't know if the future is sealed. If the future is sealed then, this might be the end, this may be where we fight our last battle." Katniss replied. Rebecca looked at me with a gleam in her eye, then she said "Then we will fight to our last breath".

~Gaia's POV~

It is time for their demise, they can't fight us all, every enemy they have ever faced, they can't defeat us. We have to get rid of them this time, we have to.

~Rebecca's POV~

I got the gear, I was only fearless going into a battle, and this time might end up badly, but this time it is my turn to lead. I was almost ready to get everyone in formation when I heard a thud. I turned around to see our worst nightmare, and my only fear. So naturally, I shot lightning at them, signaling the Bratz to move forward and fight.

I looked to the sky and saw it was a full moon, I smirked. I breathed in the limited power of the moon. Then I closed my eyes and let it all go, when I opened my eyes I saw our most powerful enemies were the only ones left. They looked very weak, but Gaia looked like she would fight until the last one standing. Garnook and Garlock looked at me like I was their worst nightmare.

It happened fast, Gaia shot a deadly ray at Carrie and then Gaia and the other two went poof. I looked at Carrie with tears steaming down my eyes, Dawn was pushing though the crowd. I quickly orbed to Dawn, she doesn't need to see this. "Is Carrie alright?" Dawn asked. I shook my head slowly, she tried to run to Carrie, but I held her back. Her face was soaked with tears, Carrie acted like a mother to me and Dawn, it was hard for me to hold the tears back. They took the most important thing from me, and they have crossed the line, the next time I see them, there won't be big enough pieces to pick up.


	10. Chapter 8: Aftermath

~Dawn's POV~

I watched as she walked away, and I ran towards Carrie and saw that Carrie had a hole where her heart should be. Tears flowed, and I knew that I need to leave Carrie, I need to let go, even if it hurts. I turned around and I saw Rebecca staring at Carrie's body, then she turned around and went to our potion supply. I watched as she drank it, I knew this is what she wants, so I let her go.

~Rebecca's POV~

I was gulping the potion down, hoping the was the right one. It felt like my body was turning to jelly, then suddenly, instead of an icy wasteland, I saw the Pizza Parlor. Well, smoking ruins of it, then I looked around and I saw that the whole city of LA was in ruins. At least this isn't my home, my home is Bratzville, I hope Gaia hasn't destroyed it.

I walked around, and I remembered that Gaia might be nearby, so my eyes changed to a clear color and my body followed. Walking around invisible was my best bet, but knew that I would never close my eyes until I saw what Bratzville looked like. So, I gathered some food from some of the buildings left standing. Soon I was on my way.

~Gaia's POV~

I was about to destroy the hopes, memories, and dreams of all the Bratz. What a gleeful thing to do, my enemy's hometown destroyed! I just wish I could see Rebecca's face in horror and she had no will to fight back. That would be wonderful.

~Carrie's POV~

I felt like I was floating, and I looked in front of me to see an angel. "Who are you?" I asked the angel. "They call me Angel Queen, and I looked at the prophecies, and you shouldn't have died, Gaia shouldn't have been there" The angel replied. "So, what are you going to do about it, I can't exactly come back to life, can I?" I asked. "With my help you can, but if they bury you before you come back to life, you might end up dying from lack of oxygen" replied Angel Queen. Then she turned her back to me, showing her wings, then she fluttered her wings. I felt a warm sensation, then, I woke up in an open coffin.

Dawn looked at me with her eyes wide, and everyone else did the same, they were speechless.


	11. Chapter 9: Never Say Enemies

~Alice's POV~

Lilly decided to tell me about The Orb Of Bratz, and apparently, if it was destroyed, it would make all Bratz just benders. "Gaia killed Carrie to distract us most likely, just to destroy the Orb" She said to me with a serious face. "Then I should round up an army to lead Gaia here and then, we strike" I replied. Lilly nodded her head slowly in agreement.

I grabbed a bottle, I drank it down, closed my eyes, and opened them to see the Pizza Parlor in ruins. I passed it by and walked slowly to the only building left standing, it was a place where warlocks gathered. They all turned their heads as I walked in the double doors, they looked like a bunch of normal guys.

I stared at them with my greenish-blue eyes, and one of them was shaking like I came here to kill them. "I know and you know that the world is ending. You think we can stop it, so you sit here and wait it out, do you really want to die without a fight?" I asked them. "Can't you and the rest of The Nine stop it? Why did you come to us?" one with a beard asked. "Not alone, we need someone to lead Gaia into a different dimension, and we chose you" I replied.

"Why should we help you?" a bald one asked. "We only attack you if you attack us, and I doubt you want to die" I reported, with one eyebrow raised. They all nodded their heads slowly, agreeing that they want to live. I gave them a hand signal I knew they would know, and it meant 'head out'. I started to walk out the door, with the warlocks following me, then I saw Rebecca. Her eyes were bright red, things around her were melting, and then she saw me her eyes were instantly back to normal.

"Why are they here, they are evil, right?" Rebecca asked while looking at me with confused eyes. "Yes, but they are not our enemies today" I replied. Rebecca had a confused look on her face.


	12. Chapter 10: Forever Immortal

~Rebecca's POV~

We led them to Gaia, and I saw that Gaia was waiting, I'm guessing for us. So we ordered the warlocks to trick Gaia. We were out of earshot, so we drank the potions and we were soon back in the world of Avatar, waiting.

~Zuko's POV~

I had been watching Rebecca and Nim for awhile and I watched as some people they knew be developed in white lights. I wonder where they went...

~Angel's POV~

I didn't want to help, but I wanted to live, so I helped. We kept on making weapons, we had orbed to a place with all the elements accessible.

~Carrie's POV~

I was in charge of training some of the benders we had rounded up, and Lilly was in charge of making the plans. I hope none of us die in this battle, I don't want it to be my last. Just then Rebecca and Alice appeared and got to work, Rebecca was filling everyone in on what is going to happen. We all know this could be our greatest win, or our greatest defeat, our chances of surviving are slim.

~Rebecca's POV~

We waited in position, with weapons loaded and benders ready. It is so quiet while waiting for a battle, and I am the leader. I saw the portal open "GET READY, AND WHAT EVER HAPPENS TO ME, KEEP ON FIGHTING!" I shouted. Then Gaia came through the portal, she was instantly pelted with all four elements while I prepared to do the most dangerous thing ever, and I could die doing the Bratz except me started to back up.

I combined red, pink, blue, and white lightning in one hand. Then I combined all four elements in the other. I took a deep breath, aimed them at Gaia and as they combined, they became the most powerful bomb ever, it can kill immortals. The blast sent me flying, after I landed I looked at where Gaia had been and saw a pile of dust.

Then all of the Bratz came up to me and hugged me. I grabbed the Orb and the cylinder object that Gaia traveled here with. We sent the warlocks back, we told them to give us updates on the world every month. Everything is as it should be, well, for us anyway.


	13. Chapter 11: Who Are You?

~Fianna's POV~

I was practicing my Waterbending when I saw Nim walking away from camp. "Nim, where are you going?" I shouted. She ignored me and kept on going, I looked around an iceberg to see Prince Zuko's ship. I saw a girl on the deck of the ship, she had flashing red hair with white streaks. My guess is that there is another Bratz here and Zuko captured her. I watched as Nim got on the ship, and walked out of view.

~Ella Flame's POV~

I was taken from LA! I found myself on a metal ship, and this Firebender with a scar kept on asking me questions. I would've shot some fire or air at him, but I don't think I should, he doesn't seem right in the head. "You know if you asked nicely, maybe I would at least tell you my name" I reported with a smirk.

"What is you name?" he asked in an even tone. "My first name is Ella Flame" I replied with a serious face. I stared at him as he walked away, he seemed to be scared of me, what a wimp.

~Tina's POV~

I was walking through the village of Earthbenders, I was born here, they made this our prison. I just never knew how they just took everything away from us so quickly, I was born a prisoner.

~Aang's POV~

I got to train with Rebecca, she was teaching me important stuff that I won't know unless she teaches me. She said that I will learn a lot this summer, and that I will be a great Avatar. She is really pretty, almost prettier than Katara. I just hope that the war will end soon.

~Rebecca's POV~

I thought about where I was born, and then I remembered that Monk Geotzo had taken care of me. I decided I would tell Aang and we would go to the Southern Air Temple. "Aang, I want to show you something at the Southern Air Temple, we can train later" I declared. "Okay, are we going on Appa?" Aang asked. "Nope" I replied, and then I grabbed his hand and orbed him there. "What do you want to show me?" Aang asked.

"I had a dream last night, about an Air Temple, I have a feeling it is this one" I replied. I Airbended us up to the sleeping quarters, next to the nursery. I looked at the door closest to the nursery, it had the names 'Aang' and 'Annista'. I walked in "Why are we in my old room?" Aang asked. "Don't you mean our old room? Before I was named Rebecca in the other world my name was Annista. I didn't know we were going to be roommates though." I replied.

"You were Annista? She was my age, how can you be her?" Aang asked. "We were taken to the future, some of us were fozzen in ice for a few years. I get tired of living sometimes, life is like a game, if you never lose it gets boring, I guess I am tired of winning." I replied. "The monks said that I had a twin sister, and she had died, they said she was Annista." Aang said. "We couldn't be twins, I already have-wait a minute, when I was combined with the extra DNA they said that it produced a clone! Nim isn't my sister, she is my clone!" I realized.


	14. Chapter 12: Knowing Your Nightmares

~Rebecca's POV~

I put the pieces together and found out, Aang and I are the Immortal Benders, I wasn't included because I disappeared from the universe. I need to find out where we came from now, or I can go and unleash my anger on the Fire Lord. I grabbed Aang and I orbed us back to the Southern Water Tribe.

~Rebela's POV~

I was walking around the palace and finally found the throne room. I walked in and bowed to my employer. "Stand" Firelord Ozai ordered, I stood up obediently. "How is your information hunt going?" Ozai asked. "I have found their camp, all I need to do is earn their trust, it is a good thing I was one of them" I reported. "Very good, now, put your plan in action" Ozai ordered with a evil smile on his face. I soon left for the Southern Water Tribe, I would be there in a week.

~Josh's POV~

I was ordered to go to the Firelord, I didn't know why, why would he want to see a blind boy? I bowed down in front of his throne. "I want you to eliminate the blind Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, she will trust you, but she might not trust my other spy" Ozai said. "I will" I said with thoughts running through my head. Why send a blind Firebender? Will they trust me if they find out I am a Firebender? Most of all, who are they? I left the throne room and headed for the docks.

~Tina's POV~

I started to get worried, my mother had gone to get food and she still isn't back yet. Then I got up and looked for her, I looked everywhere, then I looked at the Firenation Soldiers. A tear streamed down my cheek, they had my mother, and she was dead. I ran up to the Firebenders and angrily asked "DID YOU KILL HER!?"


	15. Chapter 13: When Ends Meet

~Ella Flame's POV~

I was given my lunch and then carried to have a chat with the guy with a scar. I was sitting on the deck of the ship when I started to burn the ropes. Then the scar guy came up to me and must of smelled the fire. I blew a single breath and he was sent flying, at the same time the rope disintegrated into ashes.

~Tina's POV~

The soldiers ignored me, so, I used my earthbending and soon they were thrown over the gate. Other soldiers came over and surrounded me, I pounded the earth with my fist and they were sent flying. I ran over to my mother's corpse, I flipped her over, and I saw that they had crushed what should have been her round belly because she was expecting a baby. I then looked at where her face should be, it was horrifying, they had completely crushed it, she had no head. I felt like I was going to puke, the Firenation has crossed the line, they will pay, even if its the last thing I do.

~Ella Flame's POV~

He looked at me with wide eyes, I turned away and jumped into the water. I swam to the nearest ice slab, to catch my breath.

~Rebecca's POV~

When we appeared we were greeted with a sight that I hadn't expected. There was a girl with red hair and white streaks climbing out of the water, as she got on the ice she started to cough up water. Katniss saw the girl and ran over to her, Carrie noticed I was back, She and Dawn immediately came running.


	16. Chapter 14: When Nations Collide

~Rebela's POV~

I was going to reach shore in ten minutes, I was going to capture the leader, Rebecca.

~Nim's POV~

I orbed to the palace of the Firelord, I was going to defeat my so called twin. I reached the throne room and found the Firelord all alone. "Firelord Ozai, I heard that you want the Bratz gone, and I have a proposition for you. I know their weakness, I am their leader's evil half, when they created her I was made because of the amount of power put into Rebecca. I know how to kill them" I said in an evil tone. "Tell me" Ozai ordered. "If Cloe, the blind girl, was killed, they would be devastated, most wouldn't fight, but there are some that would. The people who made us tried to give us no choice of good or evil, but they didn't count on me or Rebela-" I stated. "How do you know about Rebela?" Ozai asked, cutting me off.

"There was a glitch, she was a created mistake, there was a traitor in the group, I know because I knew her in the other world." I replied. "How do you kill them?" Ozai asked. "By making them only benders, there is a way to do that, I have all the ingredients right here" I replied, pulling a red box out of my cloak. "Do it now" Ozai ordered. "Very well" I replied with an evil grin.

~Cloe's POV~

I heard the sound of a ship coming toward us "There is a ship coming!" I shouted in panic.

~Nim's POV~

There was one piece of the spell to be done, I rolled the dice, and it landed on two. "In two minutes they will be just benders, every Bratz, including me and Rebela" I said to Ozai.


	17. Chapter 15: The End Is Not Now

~Rebecca's POV~

I heard Cloe shout and I started to run to her, then I fell to my knees, just like every other Bratz. I got up and looked at my reflection in the water, and my eyes weren't glowing, they were just a very pale icy blue. _This cannot be happening! We have lost all of our witch, whitelighter, and demigod abilities _I thought.

~Nim's POV~

"Goodbye" I said to Ozai as I disappeared into nothing because of what I did. When I did that spell, it made it as if they were never Bratz, so that would mean that I never existed.

~Rebela's POV~

I was on shore soon enough, I knew that I could beat them, even though I was only a bender, I was dressed up like one of them. I came down from the ship, just as the rest of them got up from their knees. "You know it is not smart to be just come here, we are more powerful than you" the blind girl said. "Cloe, we are no longer Bratz, someone used the spell!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Then I guess that I can kill you now" I said with a smile. I ran up to her with my hands blazing, she made a sword out of ice and stabbed me in the thigh.

~Tina's POV~

The clock was ticking, and everyone knew it, I just knew that we needed to get out of there. I got out with some help from friends, I was the only one to escape, next stop, the Southern Water Tribe.

~Nim's POV~

I smiled as I was being ripped apart and being given my own soul that I didn't share with Rebecca. I never knew I would live, but apparently I could if I had my own soul, and now I can be with Zuko.

~Chistina's POV~

The day is here, and I must use the reversal, but I don't have the ingredients!


	18. Chapter 16: Never Give Up Hope

~Rebecca's POV~

I knew who did it, and I know that she had the ingredients, but she forgot one simple thing. The Nine is always The Circle Of Nine, even if their powers are subdued. I turned to face Rebela, and I did what I could, she was in a prison made of ice and lightning, it will keep her long enough. "Girls, we need to make a spell, fast, I think we have a chance, but it is very slim" I said to them. We got together in a circle, holding hands, all nine of us. "Just try to say what I say at the same time, okay?" I said to them.

_We have lost our ways,_

_Bring us our gifts,_

_Oh great moon goddess,_

_Luna, we call upon you,_

_We are The Nine,_

_We are the Chosen Ones,_

_Oh great goddess Luna,_

_Return what has been lost!_

We all put our hands on the ice at the last word, and soon we were filled with strength, and then Nim appeared looking dazed. "We did it, we are Bratz again" Katniss said in relief. My eyes glowed a very bright red, for I knew my clone has gone evil. Lilly was about to say something but the rest of The Nine covered her mouth, knowing that I was very angry. "You will pay for what you have done, someday you will, even if I have to force you. I know you did it, but why? We are your family, and you know it, even if you are a clone, you are a sister to all of us, we don't know you as 'Rebecca's clone' now do we? Think about you're actions Nim, because we are the only family you have" I said to her with a tad bit of anger in my voice.

She walked to her igloo in silence, I watched her go as my eyes turned from red to a deep blue.


	19. Chapter 17: Never Say Hopeless

~Nim's POV~

I don't know what to do anymore, I am just a clone, nothing more, we are one in the same, Rebecca and I. I don't understand why they treat me as if I am my own person, I am just a clone, I have no family, I am nothing.

~Katniss's POV~

Sweat was streaming down my forehead, then, I woke up. All those visions were so painful, except the ones that we were included in. I wonder what that means, I can't even tell if they are prophecies or premonitions. I fear that the end out the world is coming, that this is were it will end, very soon.

~Josh's POV~

They had stopped the ship for a while after we saw that bright cube made of ice and lightning. We were five minutes away, they were paying no attention to us, and apparently we had a plan.

~Tina's POV~

I was in a deadly battle with some Fire Nation soldiers that had caught up with me, but they were nothing compared to me. I was attacked repeatedly since I left the place I was born and raise, but I would never call it home, I was the only one there that had any hope left. I was different from the others, I was deaf, I could not hear, but that only gave me more hope.

~Cloe's POV~

I heard sputtering and coughing, I quickly felt my way to the sound of the coughing and I found a person soaking wet. "Someone who can see, please come, there is a person here that was in the water!" I shouted. Rebecca came over with alarming speed, I couldn't even tell if she touched the ice. "It is a young boy in chains, I am guessing either a escaped prisoner, a trick, or a trade" Rebecca said with much tiredness in her voice.


	20. Chapter 18: When All Is Quiet

~Leora's POV~

I was strangely quiet that night, I knew it would never last. I was called a fiery red-head because of my fire orange hair and short temper. Sometimes people say that my hair literally is on fire when I'm angry. I decided to join in on the goodnight lullaby, Cloe sang while Lilly played the guitar. It was to comfort us, it was what kept us together in the other world, when things were bad, we would think of the song. Cloe had finished the song a few minutes after I got there, everyone said their goodnights. I went to the igloo I shared with Lillian, Ella Flare, and Megan. I was careful not to wake the little redhead, the small girl was sound asleep.

I woke up in a alley, and it wasn't covered in ice, even though I fell asleep in an igloo. I looked around and saw all the red banisters with the Fire Nation insignia. Oh no, this cannot be happening...I am in the Fire Nation, well, I am a Firebender...with orange hair. I orbed quickly, so that the rest of the Bratz wouldn't notice my absence.

~Anna's POV~

It was sunrise when I woke up, and I knew that it would be the same. The more powerful Bratz went on super secret missions while they left me behind. I sighed as they did as I predicted, it was lonely here, and it is freezing, don't they know I can help?

~Jade's POV~

We were on the mission in a Earth Kingdom village, and I had a slight pain in my head, it just felt like a headache, I ignored it. Then suddenly it felt like my head was exploding, I fell to the ground screaming, people in the small earth village peeked out of their houses. I felt like I was being torn to pieces, I just wish it would end, then it stopped, I let out a single breath, and it all went black.

~Jacklin's POV~

We all stared in shock, I was the first one to come out of the trance and try to see if Jade is okay. That thing controlling her is no longer fighting for control, it is fighting for the death of Jade. We have tried to find a cure before, but there is none, this will go on until she is dead, I am not even sure if it is too late.


	21. Chapter 19: When All Is Lost

~Jade's POV~

I remember waking up in a warm bed and being weak, feeling like I wouldn't last the night. My breaths were shallow and sounded like a rattling chain, I could not seem to get enough air, it felt as if I were being choked. I have no fear of dying, in fact I have no fear at all, but I am worried about how The Nine will survive without the first one, I was labeled the first.

I could no longer feel my arms, legs, or toes. Death is sure to come, even if I don't want it to, and either way I have no choice. I felt my life ebbing slowly away, my last bit of energy leaving my body, and letting everything go. A final tear rolled down my cheek as I went into a forever sleep.

~Jacklin's POV~

I walked into Jade's igloo and saw her with her eyes closed, and her chest was not rising and falling, she looked lifeless. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that my twin had died, I was silent for only a second, then the tears flowed unmercifully. Soon I was accompanied by Christina, who saw Jade and started to cry as well, we were like sisters, and we shared our duties. I would give anything for my twin to come back.

There was nothing we can do, so we carry her towards the water with everyone following with tears coming down their cheeks. We set her in a wooden coffin and took a moment of peace before setting her adrift. We will never be the same again, without Jade there will be no one to tell us what we truly need to hear. There will be no sarcastic comments about our enemies, their will be no one to tell us that we have unnecessary fear.

The weeks that followed were silent and we barely came out of our igloos, this was our breaking point. Jade always seemed...invincible, yet, she has died.

~Nim's POV~

I left shortly after Jade's funeral, I wanted to talk with Zuko, he asks about Jade all the time, and now I have to tell him that she is dead. Soon I was on the ship, Zuko welcomed me with a hug, then he saw the look on my face.


	22. Chapter 20: Jade Is Never Forgotten

~Cloe's POV~

I was still crying through my sightless eyes, she kept me company since I wasn't allowed outside. She was the best friend I ever had, even though we were exact opposites. She could make me laugh, because I felt like there was nothing to laugh for, except for Jade. She would imitate some demons and make them sound ridiculous, I laughed at all her jokes, her jokes were the best. I will always miss her, but she will always be in my heart. I left my igloo and saw that boy we found just a simple couple days ago. We haven't decided to trust him completely yet, but there is something about the way he never looks at someone while talking, it sounds familiar. They tell me what his actions are, they always notice that, just like people I meet notice that as well.

~Katniss's POV~

I was taking a nap, but it was horrible, I was seeing multiple visions of Jade. I woke up screaming, and then I had another vision:

_"Katniss, I need you! I am not dead! They trapped me here! FIND MY BODY!" Jade said as I returned to the real world._

That couldn't have been true, can it? Jade can't be...unless that thing only wanted her body. She was replaced with...a demon. "BRATZ! Wake up! Jade is alive! That demon wanted her body! Jade is stuck in Limbo, she can come back if we can remove the demon in her body!" I screamed as I came running out of the igloo. All the Bratz peeked out of their igloos, some of them came running out of their igloo and they slid on the ice. Jacklin had a look on here face, it was asking: is it true?

~Tina's POV~

I was almost to the south pole when I was pulled out of the water by Fire Nation soldiers. I struggled against them, but then I saw the long hair, and I realized, I have found them. One of them took of their helmet, and I saw glowing icy blue eyes, the other one took hers off and I saw she had purple. "Nice to meet you, have you seen our friend, or at least a wooden box out there in the sea?" The girl with the glowing eyes asked. "I have seen a box, it should be about a mile north from here" I replied.

~Rebela's POV~

They had forgotten about me, I was on an iceberg when I saw Rebecca on a Fire Nation ship, but she wasn't a prisoner, she was captain. I swam to the edge of the metal ship and climbed up the side, I was soon on the railing, holding fire to Rebecca's neck.


	23. Chapter 21: Other Dimensions

~Rebecca's POV~

I hear fire crackling behind me, so I turned myself into electricity just as the fire reached my skin. I turned around and saw Rebela hanging on the railing, out cold from a flying spark of electricity. We carried her to a jail cell under the deck of the ship, then I heard a loud thump on the deck of the ship. I ran up the stairs and saw Katniss on the floor babbling about Teen Titans, Charmed, Trigon, and Jade. Then she stopped and got up, "Jade's body is in the Teen Titans dimension, and her soul, is in the Charmed dimension" Katniss said to me.

I told the rest of the Bratz my plan, we will go to the Teen Titans and find the body, then we will go to Charmed and find her soul. We will wing it from there, I guess. We collected our favorite weapons, we filled our pouches with water, and we stuffed some food into a bag. Then we retrieved the cylinder device Gaia traveled here with, all we need to do is figure out how to work it. We handed it to the little Phoebe and she figured it out in less than two minutes. She would have finished it in less, but the little Roxie was trying to mess with it.

The older Phoebe figured out how to go to the Teen Titan dimension, and soon we found ourselves in front of the T Tower.

~Jacklin's POV~

I looked around and remembered Jade's remarks and how much she loved this show. Then I saw the Teen Titans run out of the tower. They got into battle positions, and Rebecca stepped forward, she had a plan. "We are the Bratz, you don't know us, but we know you, we save the world just like you do" Rebecca said while letting her eyes change colors freely. "Then use one of your powers!" BB replied. I jumped up into the air and changed into a black eagle and then landed as a black lab. Then I changed back to my normal self with a smirk.

"How can we trust you are good people?" Starfire asked. "We are who we are, and we don't expect any trust, just a group of hero's help" Anna replied honestly. Dawn came towards the front of the crowd of Bratz, followed by Sky. Sky ran up to Cyborg, hugged his leg, and then she looked up at him smiling. "Hello little lady, could you, um...get off my leg?" Cyborg asked. She nodded her head and ran over to Sasha, who was waiting for her. "Raven, you have the same power as my twin sister, do you think you can find her?" I asked.

Raven looked at us confused and then nodded her head. "I need to know what she looks like" She replied. "She looks like me without bangs and her hair up" I answered. She nodded her head and began to meditate right away. "Is there anything we need to know?" Robin asked. "A evil spirit has taken her over, and her spirit is somewhere else" Rebecca replied. Robin nodded slowly, as if he was wondering how that happened.

~Sky's POV~

Cyborg is my favorite! I want to go hug him again, but Sasha won't let me, she is a meanie. I looked at the water behind me, I Waterbended the water so that it ended up on Sasha's head. She screamed when the cold water touched her, I smiled, the I ran to Cyborg and gave him another quick hug. I hurried back just as Sasha figured out what I did, oops...I didn't think this through.

~Nim's POV~

Every time I tried to talk to Zuko after I told him about Jade he just ignored me. I soon left to go to the Southern Water Tribe, when I got there I saw that all of the Bratz were gone.

~Rebecca's POV~

Raven stopped meditating and opened her eyes, "She is in the basement of the T Tower, it didn't make sense that she was here until she moved" Raven said. "What do you mean by 'moved'?" I asked. "She was not breathing and she wasn't moving anything" She replied. _How did she not breathe, or he, since Trigon has taken her taken over her body. This could get very messy if we do this wrong, if we can't get Trigon out without destroying the body then we would lose Jade forever._ I thought.

"Then we should go and get her, is that okay with you, Teen Titans?" Lilly asked. "Sure" Robin replied. We all headed towards the tower and soon we were inside, heading down the stairs. I stared out into the darkness, my eyes were like headlights, I made myself happy so they would show yellow. Out of the corner of my eye I saw four red eyes in the corner of the room, and I knew who it was.

I turned my head so she would be revealed, and everyone gasped at what we found, it was a combination of Trigon and Jade. So, the transformation has started, we must act fast. They gave us a fond farewell and we traveled to the dimension Charmed. We arrived in the attic, in front of the Book Of Shadows, they must of heard us because Piper, Phoebe, and Paige came running up the stairs. They were wide eyed when they noticed how many of us there were.

~Leora's POV~

Paige is my favorite, she looks like me! This is the place where we should live, but sadly, we belong to a different dimension. Rebecca stepped forward, looking very brave and calm. "We are not your enemy, we come from a different dimension, we are good witches" She said bravely. "How can we trust you?" Paige asked. "You don't need to trust us, we just need a spell out of the book to get to Limbo, to save our friend Jade. A demon took her over and her soul was pushed into Limbo" Rebecca replied. Then Lilly and Alice pushed Jade/Trigon forward, the ropes binding him were wearing thin, because he fought the whole time. They gestured for us to touch the book, we all touched it and nothing happened, so they let us flip through the book.

~Cloe's POV~

I had to stand to the side, listening to their excitement of reading the Book of Shadows. I heard someone walk over to me, I turned my head to where the sound was coming from. "Why are you over here by yourself?" a voice-my guess was Piper-said. "I am blind, and which one are you exactly, my guess is that you are Piper, can you tell me if I'm right?" I asked. "Yes, I'm Piper, were you born blind?" Piper asked in reply. "Yes" I replied, my head hung low.

~Rebecca's POV~

We had found the spell, so we left Cloe and Jade/Trigon with the Chamed Ones. When we got there I saw Jade standing by a large rock. "JADE" I yelled, just to make sure she knew we were here. She turned her head and smiled, she came running, by the time she got here she was back to an expressionless face. We all said the spell together and ended up back in the attic, I looked at Jade and saw that she was transparent, and Trigon looked more like Trigon then Jade. "We need to say the spell fast, before Jade is really and truly dead!" Lilly said with fear in her eyes. So, we started,

_"Jade and Trigon,_

_Trigon and Jade,_

_Switch at the moon's peak,_

_We call upon the ancient power,_

_to bind this spell forever!"_

We all looked at Jade and saw she had her casual smirk, then we looked at the other side of the cluttered attic and we saw Trigon, but he looked transparent.

~Jade's POV~

It is about time that I actually let my face show emotions, so I had a crazy grin on my face. "Are we sure that is Jade? She is smiling, and that is abnormal" Jacklin joked. "It is me, if it wasn't I would still have horns, and not the devil kind you say should be on my head" I replied with the smile still on my face. Every single one of the Bratz smiled, except for Angel of course, she cared about nobody. "So, where are we going to take the thing that gave me splitting headaches?" I asked. "We are planning to take him to the Ghost Zone in the Danny Phantom dimension" Lilly replied.

"Well, time to go on an adventure that I can enjoy" said Shimmer, loud enough for everyone to hear. We all snickered, and she just looked around in confusion, with a face that said 'what is everyone laughing about?' We gave a farewell to the Charmed ones, and we used Gaia's cylinder to get to the world of Danny Phantom. When we arrived, we were in the school basement, and the only way out was to go through the school, we could not orb, because orbing is for angels, people who died. We could not tell any word about this to anyone, they would think we were crazy.

~Alice's POV~

Rebecca and I were going to go in front, to distract them so nobody would notice how many of us there really were. We are the most beautiful two, around the ages of the kids going there. Danny Fenten was passing the basement door when we walked out, we decided to get out of the door and ask Danny after school was over. We stood outside, doing anything to use up our time without getting bored. When the bell rang we were relieved, when we saw Danny step out with Sam and Tucker, we started to follow them.

Sam noticed us being behind them, I knew she would, there was over thirty of us! "Why are you following us?" Sam asked as she turned around. We stopped in our tracks, "We need to talk to Danny, ghost half or not, we are from another dimension, so don't freak out" Rebecca said in a sharp tone. "How do you know?" Danny asked. "Where we come from, your life is a T.V. show that got canceled a couple years back" I replied. "I love this show" Shimmer whispered, barley audible.

"So what do you want?" Danny asked. "We need to put this ghost in the Ghost Zone, his name is Trigon, this is the only place that has a Ghost Zone" Jade replied with a hard look in her eyes. "Okay, only a couple of you can come in and put him in" Danny agreed. He allowed a maximum of ten, nine of us got to go in. Jade, Jacklin, Cloe, me, Angel, Lilly, Anna, Katniss, and Rebecca, we got to go in.

When we got down there we saw how messy the lab truly was, and it was a pigsty. We reached the portal and he pushed the button, it opened to reveal a green spiraling portal, similar to the kind the cylinder makes. Jade got to do the honors of kicking him in wrapped up like a present. Jade did a running start and gave it all she had, then she gave a good hard kick, he went flying into the Ghost Zone, screaming all the way.

~Rebecca's POV~

I guess its time...to go back, I have always enjoy every single one of the shows we went to today. I never even got to get to really and truly know them. We were silent as we waved goodbye and used the cylinder one last time, and I know we will remember this day as the best day in our long life. As we stepped through the portal we heard the villagers in the Southern Water Tribe screaming.


	24. Chapter 22:This Is What We Were Born For

~Rebecca's POV~

I scanned the area of people screaming and yelling, and then I saw the Fire Nation ship, it was small, but these people use small canoes, and they are terrified of this ship. I walked with my eyes straight ahead at my target that I keep on forgetting to actually try to aim for. I walked up to my target, she looked back at me with her icy blue glowing eyes, identical to mine. "We need to stop meeting like this, and I am trying to spare you, but now, you are out of the safe zone, you have crossed the line" I said to her, my eyes digging into her like daggers.

I got all four colors of lightning, which should kill her, and when she tried to do the same she looked very weak. Then I just figured out why I could beat her in battles, she holds half as much power as I do, she is only an exact match when she is angry. She is scared, not angry, so she is just like if you compare me to Jade power wise. She is me, she is half of me, she is like a science experiment, I can't believe I haven't thought of that before. I let the lightning in my hand die out, I knew I would have to fight her sooner or later, but I will leave her alone.

I ran up to Zuko as he was going down the ramp, I kicked him in the head, tripped him, and had him frozen in ice. I turned around to the soldiers and made my eyes a piercing, eerie, icy blue that looked like the ice beneath my feet, and seemed to make people think I am their worst nightmare. They started to run up the ramp so I made a wall of lightning and they understood that the only way to get away is to come towards me. They were five feet away when I did my signature move, I ran up to them, stepped on their heads, kicked them down like dominoes, and then I kicked them another five feet for good measure.

~Alice's POV~

We were just watching as she made the Fire Nation soldiers look like babies that couldn't even hurt a fly. Well, at least this day is sort of normal.

~Ella Flare's POV~

I walked up to the freed Zuko and blasted fire in his face. "Ella?" He asked, covering his face. "I'm not Ella, I am Ella Flare, if you want Ella, then you would have to know that she is a Waterbender" I replied while rolling my eyes. "How did you Airbend?" He asked. "I won't tell you" I replied in a sweet voice.

~Rebecca's POV~

I had finished what needed to be done, and I knew this is what we will do our whole lives, this is what we were born for. We were born to save the world, and now it is time that we took the role of heroes for these dimensions. The soldiers started to get up, so I walked slowly over to them, when the saw me they ran up the ramp. I simply orbed to the top of the ramp, then I kicked their heads, they fell down with a loud thud. We are not supposed to saved just this dimension, we need to save all of them. I can't believe that we are stuck here, sometimes this just gets annoying, Zuko always showing up.

I bet Aang could continue his journey, and we could look and find out which dimensions need us to save them. We weren't in the show, and they survived, it is time we explored the other dimensions. I imagined my most powerful power, my head made of lightning, my chest made of metal, my right arm made out of earth, my left arm out of air, my left leg out of water, my right leg out of fire. "Its time to finish this, Zuko" I said in a electrifying voice. Zuko opened his eyes wide in shock and fear. I removed a huge part of the ice, separating Zuko and his soldiers, plus Nim, from us. I ran out of power and fell to the ice, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot stay here forever, and Nim, if you like him so much then you can stay here" I said with my eye lids threatening to close. Alice and Katniss came over to help me up, while Mia activated a portal, to a dimension unknown to me. We stepped inside and looked around, I collapsed as soon as we stepped through.

~Carrie's POV~

I saw Rebecca collapse, so I ran over to her to see if it was just from lack of energy. Dawn came over "Is she okay?" Dawn asked with worry in her voice. "She is just tired, Dolphin" I replied, knowing that she liked her nickname. She nodded her head and ran over to the other little kids, they started a game of duck duck goose. I smiled, at least they got to enjoy their childhood, I sure didn't. "I believe that we are in the Percy Jackson dimension" Lilly said.

"I thought we could only be in TV shows" Katniss pointed out. Lilly tilted her head, looking like she was thinking. "I don't know, dimensions are not my specialty" Lilly replied with annoyance in her voice. "I think I know why there are all these dimensions, when someone creates a story, it becomes real, including the characters" I said with confidence. They all nodded their heads in agreement, I took a quick glance back at Rebecca, I saw her sound asleep. There was a sound of a twig snapping, I immediately got into my Airbending stance, followed by everyone else. I remembered Rebecca and quickly went over to her, to protect her. Some of us went over to keep the young kids from not getting hurt.

~Rebecca's POV~  
I woke up with a start, I looked around and saw everyone in battle stance. I quickly got up from the ground, and looked around. Percy Jackson maybe? Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a Minotaur, and it was heading straight for a car. Oh great. We are at the beginning of the entire series. I ran up to the Minotaur, collecting water from the raindrops that surrounded me. Then I threw them after I turned them into spikes of ice. He kept on coming at me. _I got to start thinking about my actions before I do them more often_, I thought to myself. I immediately turned into electricity, it was a struggle to stay that way, I barely have enough energy to use my powers. He went through me, unharmed. I was shocked, I thought that would at least slow him down.

"Everyone, get help, or at least tell someone that we are here, because I will pass out soon. Plus, we are all Demigods, most of us are children of the Big Three, we need to save him and us!" I shouted out to the rest of the Bratz.


	25. Chapter 23: Even An Immortal Has To Die

~Rebecca's POV~

Everything blurred as I fell asleep, I remember seeing Alice running up to me before I closed my eyes.

~Percy's POV~

I can't believe what I saw back there, the girl stopped the rain from falling. Of course, I have bigger problems, this monster that looked similar to a bull was gaining up to us, fast.

~Ella Flame's POV~

I really didn't want to go into the camp, I am a daughter of Hadies, they won't let me in most likely. I ran towards the gate anyway, my only piece of family left is in danger, and I will do anything to save them. As I ran through the gate I saw Demigods walking back to their cabins, I dismissed it and ran towards the White House. Chiron dropped his playing cards when he saw me, I had cuts all over me, fresh with blood. "I am Ella Flame, and my family is in danger" I said with urgency in my voice. "Where are they?" asked Chiron in reply. "Outside of the gate, we are all Demigods, we were protecting another Demigod on the way here" I said, my face showing all my emotions.

Alice came running in with Rebecca, I then looked closer and saw the gash on her side, Rebecca was awfully pale. I looked at Alice's face and saw tears streaming down her face. "What happened?" I asked. "She woke up and the Minotaur charged at me, she got in front of me, she saved me" Alice replied, crying. "How bad is it?" I asked in reply, hoping it wasn't that bad. "It's pretty bad, even if she is the only one of us who has to be killed thirteen times to die, it punctured her heart" She said while shaking her head slowly. Chiron took Rebecca up to the hospital wing and left us downstairs. "Did Dawn see?" I asked.

Alice shook her head, then suddenly everyone came through the door, they each had various cuts and scrapes. "More came, there is about ten of them out there, and we couldn't get to Percy" Katniss reported. I looked down at her bow and saw that the string was broken. Cloe was feeling her way towards me, she knocked a couple of people down. I would do anything to give her sight back, but I doubt I could ever give her the gift of sight. "I need to see Rebecca, or at least feel her, to know how bad it is" Cloe said with worry. Chiron came in with his head hanging low. "How is she?" I asked. "She keeps on dying, it has happened around ten times already, she just isn't dying" Chiron replied.

"Her wounds are too fatal to stay alive, she might die thirteen times today" Lilly whispered.

~Carrie's POV~

I was tunning everyone out when I looked out the window, I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw a girl, but it wasn't the girl that was shocking, it was the necklace that she was wearing. It was silver with a large L and under it was a picture of a butterfly. Another lead, I hope beyond hopes that it isn't a dead end. I walked toward the door, opened it, then slammed it.

~Dawn's POV~

Carrie slammed the door just as I reached it, I wanted to stay with her. I wonder if she was just going to the bathroom.

~Carrie's POV~

Memories that I tried to forget flowed back into my mind like a flowing river or a gust of wind. I clutched the girl's shirt collar. "What do you want?" The girl asked with fear seeping into her voice. "Where did you get that necklace?" I demanded in reply. "A second hand store" The girl replied. I let go of her collar, I sat down, let the tears flow, I let the memories come back in large amounts. "Why did you want to know?" The girl asked.

"My sister Lacey disappeared nine years ago, that is her necklace" I replied, drying the tears off my face. "You can have it" She offered. "Thanks" I replied, taking the necklace out of her open hand. I looked at the back of the silver charm, it had the same five coded number on the back like every Bratz that was there nine years ago, one, three, four, six, eight. I remembered Lacey's light brown hair, her purple eyes that resembled the light purple gem stone that people had if they were born in February, and her lightly tanned skin. I was only nine years old when the raid happened, eight girls were taken, only seven returned, they are seven of The Nine. The same question played in my mind over and over for years: Why didn't she come back?

~Rebecca's POV~

I had died thirteen times, and now I felt like I was actually dying, for the first time. I guess even an immortal has to die.


	26. Chapter 24: Smashing Worlds Together

~Zuko's POV~

Nim avoided eye contact ever since Rebecca left. I sat by her bedside every night, combing her beautiful hair with my fingers, one night I saw something on her neck. I looked at it, it was a silver, blue, green, and red necklace. It had a N on it with the symbol of Air below the letter, I flipped the necklace over, it have five numbers on it. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to Nim.

~Nim's POV~

Hearing the familiar sound I had feared all my life sliced into my dreams. Feet landing on metal, glass being broken, and the creaking of the door as it opened. I jumped out of bed and ran out the door in a matter of seconds, noticing Zuko was right next to me on the bed. Standing there, like a statue, stood Rebela, and Josh with his wrists bound. "Why are you here?" I asked. "To kill you and Zuko, I just hate loose ends" She replied with a smile playing across her lips. "Then why do you have Josh?" I asked in reply. "I need him for leverage, so I won't be killed by my boss" She said, narrowing her eyes, as if figuring out that I am blackmailing her.

~Rebecca's POV~

My eyes fluttered open, I instantly had a huge headache. I couldn't remember what happened, where I was, or...anything, I couldn't remember anything. A girl walked up to me, she had long blond hair, blue/green eyes, and tanned skin, around twelve years old. "You barely made it through, it was some luck that Percy had the same blood type" She said, looking at me. "Do you know who I am? Are you my friend? Are you a relative?" I asked confused. She stood there, apparently too shocked to move.

~Alice's POV~

I wasn't looking at Rebecca, I was looking at the young face peering out from the corner of the room. I walked at a fast pace across the room, to the corner, hoping I wasn't looking at the face of a dead kid. "Who are you?" I asked the boy. He remained silent, but cocked his head, as if he was in deep thought. "You must be experiment Alice, am I correct?" He asked suddenly. "I am not an experiment, but yes, my name is Alice" I replied, wondering what he meant by experiment. Then it hit me, he knew the people who made us, or maybe he is one of them.

~Rebela's POV~

The banished prince suddenly came out of nowhere, he shot at me with fire. I dodged each one, I just now noticed how protective he is of her. I looked back behind Zuko, I saw Nim chanting, she had her eyes closed, and her head was hung low. She is doing a spell.

~Nim's POV~

At least I remembered a spell, I don't know what it does, but maybe it could help me. It all happened so fast, in the distance I saw what looked like Camp Half-Blood, in a different direction I saw the town of Amity Park. The T-Tower, Maximum Ride flying overhead, the town that Kim Possible lives in. There was much more, and I knew this was a disaster. I had just mashed all the dimensions together.


	27. Chapter 25: When Worlds Collide

~Rebecca's POV~

I looked out the window, and far away I saw an eclipse. Memories came to me instantly, I love an eclipse, it boosts your power to its maximum, and it has unlimited power. My eyes glowed a blinding red, I soon orbed to my clone, because now, she has crossed the line. She needs to study more, these worlds aren't connected for a good reason. "Rebecca, I am so sorry, I didn't know what the spell would do" Nim said as I appeared. "Do you ever pay attention in class? This could either create a black hole, or the people in the dimensions will kill anyone that is from a different dimension" I said angrily. "I didn't know, I'm sorry, I was just trying to not be killed by Rebela, I know that you know why I was scared" She replied.

Suddenly all the main characters from each dimension were lead to us by the rest of the Bratz. "What can we do to help?" Asked Katniss from The Hunger Games book. "Well, we can either try to live together in peace, or we can try to separate the worlds" I replied. "What would happen if we just ignored the fact that the worlds are combined?" Danny Phantom asked. "A black hole" Little Phoebe replied. I took a deep breath, started giving out orders, and I also asked what people could offer. "Phoebe, can you tell me if this ever happened before?" I asked. "In a different unit of dimensions it happened, but the reversal was...unsuccessful" Phoebe replied.

~Cloe's POV~

I heard multiple sounds, when I heard the fluttering of wings, I immediately ran towards the sound, I wanted to learn some tricks from Iggy.

~Jade's POV~

I saw Trigon in the distance, next time he comes near me, he will be ashes. Even though I still have those horrible break downs, I feel much better. Wouldn't want the peace to end, would I?

~Rebecca's POV~

Normal people started to gather around us, we must have looked like a circus. In the corner of my eye I spotted a small black dot, and it looked like a bottomless pit. I was right, we were all right, this will end very badly. "We have to hurry, if we don't..." I said while wondering what could happen. "Rebecca, remember Gaia?" Alice asked. "Yeah, what exactly are you trying to point out?" I asked in reply. "Think about how we defeated her, and remember there is an eclipse today" Alice reminded me. She was right, but it was a long shot, chances are I will die because of the massive explosion. "I will do it, even if it is the end of me, it will mean that your stories won't end today" I said, heading for the black hole. I gathered the elements, then I gathered all four lightnings, and soon they hit the black hole.


	28. Characters

-This is so you know what they look like and what bender they are :)

Characters, ages, elements, looks, and any extras.

**_(Not mine)_**

*Sokka-nonbender

*Katara-waterbender

*Aang-12-Avatar (Air)

*Toph-12-Earthbender

*Zuko-Firebender

*Azula-Firebender

*Danny Phantom/Fenten- Half Ghost

**_(Main)_**

*Christina-18-Fire and Earthbender-black hair with brown streaks, army green eyes, and tanned skin

*Mia-18-Waterbender-blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin

*Sabrina-18-Waterbender-blond hair, blueish gray eyes, and pale skin

*Sasha-18-Earthbender-light brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin

*Maria-18-Earth and Waterbender-blond hair with brown streaks, brown eyes, and tanned skin

*Lillian-18-Firebender-red hair, amy green eyes, pale skin

*Emma-18-Earthbender-redish brown hair, lime green eyes, and pale skin

*Yasmin-17-Earthbender-dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin

*Jamie-17-Firebender-black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin

*Jasmin-17-Firebender-black hair with bangs and two pink streaks, brown eyes, and pale skin

*Icy-16-Waterbender-blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin

*Roxie-16-Fire and Earthbender-brown hair with bangs and red streaks, purple eyes, and pale skin

*Phoebe-16-Fire and Earthbender-brown hair, purple eyes, and pale skin

*Carrie-16-Airbender-light brown hair, purple eyes, and super pale skin

*Leora-16-Firebender-orange hair, blue eyes, and pale skin

*Fianna-16-Waterbender-blond hair, lime green eyes, and tanned skin

*Shimmer-16-Waterbender-white hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, and pale skin

*Dakota-15-Earthbender-brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin

*Tessa-15-Waterbender-blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin

*Ella-14-Waterbender-blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin

*Sophia-14-Waterbender-blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin

*Little Roxie-7-Fire and Earthbender-black hair with brown streaks, purple eyes, and pale skin

*Little Phoebe-7-Fire and Earthbender-black hair with brown streaks, purple eyes, and pale skin

*Dawn-6-Airbender-light brown hair, army green eyes, and tanned skin

*Megan-5-Firebender-red hair, lime green eyes, and pale skin

*Sky-5-Waterbender-dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and dark skin

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Nine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

*Jade-12-Firebender-black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin

*Jacklin-12-Firebender-black hair with bangs, brown eyes, and pale skin

*Cloe-12-Waterbender-blond hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin (blind)

*Alice-12-Waterbender-blond hair, blue/green eyes, and tanned skin

*Angel-12-Waterbender-blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin

*Lilly-12-Waterbender-blond hair, gray eyes, and pale skin

*Anna-12-Earthbender-brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin

*Katniss-12-Earthbender-dark brown hair, purple eyes, and tanned skin

*Rebecca-12-Able to bend all elements-light brown hair, icy blue eyes, and tanned skin.

*Nim-12-Able to bend all elements-light brown hair, icy blue eyes, and tanned skin.

**_Other Characters_**

*Ella Flame-13-Fire and Airbender-bright red hair with white streaks, icy blue eyes, and pale skin

*Tina-12-Earthbender-light brown hair with bangs, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin

*Rebela-12-Firebender-black hair, green eyes, and pale skin

*Josh-13-Firebender-black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin (blind)


	29. Note

I seem to have misplaced my USB, so until I find it (I swear it was on my desk an hour ago) no stories will be updated. This will be posted on each and every one of my stories. These notes will be deleted as soon as I find my USB. I probably will find it in the morning, but in my room, it eats things, so I might not see it for a month if I'm too unlucky.

Sorry for the inconvenience my few readers!

~R.A.N.~


End file.
